Jotaro Kujo
|-|Stardust Crusaders= |-|Diamond is Unbreakable= |-|Stone Ocean= |-|Star Platinum= |-|Star Platinum The World= |-|Eyes of Heaven= |-|Star Platinum Over Heaven= Summary Jotaro Kujo is the grandson of Joseph Joestar, the third "JoJo" in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and the main protagonist of Part III: Stardust Crusaders. After discovering his Stand, Star Platinum, and being forced out of a jail cell by his Grandfather and Muhammad Avdol, he is confronted with traveling to Egypt after a curse is set on his mother by a reawakened DIO, who now has the body of his ancestor, Jonathan Joestar. In Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable, he meets Josuke Higashikata to inform him of his inheritance to the Joestar bloodline. He eventually helps him in tracking down and defeating the serial killer Yoshikage Kira. In Part V: Vento Aureo, he sends Koichi Hirose to Italy after discovering DIO's son, Giorno Giovanna, but nothing further than that. Finally, in Part VI: Stone Ocean, he aids his daughter, Jolyne Kujo, in defeating DIO's acolyte, Enrico Pucci. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 8-C with Star Platinum | 9-B physically, 8-C with Star Platinum | 9-B physically, 8-C with Star Platinum, 2-A via Reality Overwrite Name: Jotaro Kujo Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 17 (Part 3) | 28 (Part 4) | 30-31 (Part 5) | 41-42 (Part 6) Classification: Human, Stand User, Student Attack Potency: Wall level physically, (Kicked a cop so hard he destroyed a garage door on impact) Building level+ with Star Platinum (Was able to swiftly inhale all of Justice's fog) | Wall level physically, Building level+ with Star Platinum: The World. Capable of bypassing conventional durability. | Wall level physically, Building level+ with Star Platinum: The World (Should be comparable to his canon self.) Macroverse level+ via Reality Overwrite (Jotaro during his fight with DIO gained the power of Reality Overwrite. DIO, when he used this power, was overwriting the Jojo multiverse which is comprised of infinite universes. DIO was also capable of erasing Funny Valentine across the multiverse) Travel Speed: Superhuman (Ran a distance of 400 meters in a span of 25 seconds.) | Superhuman | Infinite (Was capable of keeping up with DIO and The World Over Heaven. DIO with his stand was capable of reacting to Gold Experience Requiem) Combat Speed: Massively FTL (Capable of keeping with Silver Chariot, who is this fast) | Massively FTL | Infinite (Was capable of keeping up with DIO and The World Over Heaven. DIO with his stand was capable of reacting to Gold Experience Requiem) Reaction Speed: Massively FTL (Capable of keeping with Silver Chariot, who is this fast) | Massively FTL | Infinite (Was capable of keeping up with DIO and The World Over Heaven. DIO with his stand was capable of reacting to Gold Experience Requiem) Dimensionality: 3-D Lifting Strength: Class K | Class K Striking Strength: Wall level physically, Building level+ with Star Platinum | Wall level physically, Building level+ with Star Platinum Durability: Building level+ (Consistently takes damage from comparable stands and survived a barrage of attacks from Dio Brando) | Building level+ (Implied to be stronger than before) | Building level+(Should be comparable to his canon self.) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Up to 10 meters for Star Platinum, higher with Star Finger, dozens of meters with bullets. http://comipress.com/article/2007/04/29/1896.htmlTime Stop is Universal | Macroversal+ via Reality Overwrite Powers and Abilities: |-|Star Platinum=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Stand users are able to perceive and detect invisible, incorporeal beings such as other stands and ghosts), Aura, Summoning (Can summon his stand), Star Platinum has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Size Manipulation, Super Breath, Soul Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Minor Flight, Invisibility, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Body Control, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Stands naturally tank attacks from one another as if they were merely physical damage) |-|Star Platinum: The World= All previous abilities, Time Stop (He has the ability to stop time for up to 5 seconds), Limited Resistance to Time Stop (Can see and think within stopped time. Can counter Time Manipulation with his own), Durability Negation (Star Platinum has shown the ability to be able to phase into bodies and stop their heart) |-|Over Heaven=All previous abilities, Reality Warping, Time Stop (Can now affect infinite speed characters), Resurrection, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, BFR (Dimensional and Temporal), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Healing, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Causality Manipulation (Resisted and nullified the effects of Gold Experience Requiem), Resistance to Willpower Manipulation (Should have all the same powers DIO displayed with TWOH), Existence Erasure (Could not be erased by DIO) Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Any damage taken to Star Platinum is reflected onto Jotaro (ex. If Star Platinum's hand is damaged, Jotaro's hand is also damaged) | Star Platinum: The World can only stop time for a maximum of five seconds. | Any damage done to Star Platinum will reflect onto Jotaro. Besides that, none notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Star Platinum: '''Star Platinum is a tall, muscular, violet humanoid Stand with black hair. It is only able to attack using punches and kicks but has some techniques that can extend its lack of versatility. **'Star Finger': Star Platinum stores energy inside its middle finger and index finger for a short period of time, then it suddenly releases it, sending a precise, heavy blow from one to two meters away. **'Time Stop:' Once activated, Star Platinum stops time for a maximum of five seconds. Within stopped time, Jotaro is able to move and interact with objects around him. **'Super Breath: Star Platinum purses its lips and begins to intake air through its mouth at a rate far greater than a regular human, with seemingly enough intensity to create a pseudo-vacuum, able to successfully suffocate the gaseous stand Justice. '''Star Platinum Over Heaven: '''Physically, nothing changes when Star Platinum is upgraded to Over Heaven. The only thing that truly changes is its ability. * '''Reality Overwrite: By touching or punching something, Jotaro and Star Platinum Over Heaven can rewrite and reshape reality to any extent. Comparing to The World Over Heaven, this allows him to overcome ability such as Tusk ACT4, GER, and many other Stand abilities. This can also act as a form of Healing if Jotaro makes contact with a wound and rewrites it so it never existed. Key: Star Platinum | Star Platinum: The World | Star Platinum: Over Heaven Note: The idea of Reality Overwrite requiring physical contact is contradicted heavily throughout the game. Others Notable Victories: Lunais (Timespinner) - Lunais's profile (Both were at 9-B and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) - Hat Kid's Profile (Both were at 9-B. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Stand User Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Size Users Category:Air Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Superhumans Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Summoners